


Half-Life: Missing in Action

by 69_420_coolman



Category: Half-Life
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress, i just want adrian shephard to get some attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman
Summary: A certain someone has been missing, kept in stasis for a long, long time. And now, it is time for him to return, at the same time another certain someone shows up.
Kudos: 16





	Half-Life: Missing in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Valve for the love of fuck give Adrian Shephard some attention

I opened my eyes. I opened my eyes for the first time in... what, 20 years? I didn't even remember what happened last. I think... that this guy in a suit put me in a V-22 Osprey after I killed some giant alien worm. And then, I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, a bunch of... purple aliens were surrounding me, chanting something. They all seemed familiar, like i'd fought them before.

I appeared on a train, arriving at some city. As soon as I walked off the train when it arrived, some sort of floating device blinded me. I think it was a camera of some sort. Not anything I was used to in the H.E.C.U, If it even exists anymore, and that place had some pretty high-tech stuff, like the P.C.V. thingamajig they made me wear. As soon as I thought that, I immediately realized I wasn't wearing the P.C.V. anymore. Instead, I was wearing some... Jean outfit. God, it looked horrible.

Walking around the train station, I saw some civilians wearing the same clothes I was, along with these strange guys wearing strange masks. There was this guy with white hair on this giant screen talking about us being safer in this place called City 17. I assumed that's where I was at the time. I saw another man walk off an adjacent train at the same time I did. He seemed... oddly familiar. He was wearing glasses, and looked like he'd been through hell and back.

Eventually, I reached a gate. I walked through, and was ushered onto another train platform by one of the masked men. The sign above it just said "PROSPEKT". Is that where I was? Is that where I was going? Who knows. Regardless, I was practically shoved onto that train, which started off almost immediately after I got on.


End file.
